To Foster a Heart
by oneresilientheart
Summary: Henry has been in the system for too long to have hope, until he has to leave the home group and is placed in a home that will teach him the true meaning of that word. [3 chapters] AU - Regal Believer, hints of Outlaw Queen
1. Chapter 1

This was a prompt I got on tumblr by Lauren(swanqueenxrizzlexaddict), and beta-ed by my amazing tumblr sister Marie (thisisamadhouse). It will be a 3 chapter piece [I hope]. Anyways, this is my first time writing an AU and I'm nervous and proud about it. I hope you enjoy...

* * *

 _"You become responsible, forever, for what you have tamed."_ Antonie de Saint Exupéry

Fostering was one of her plans; technically, it was hers and Daniel's plan. She hasn't thought about it for a long time, since he passed away. They were so young, so light, they used to make tons of plans, plans for a wedding, plans of a married life, plans for when they were retired and their kids were all already married. Those plans were cut short by an accident. After that, she did what she was raised to do best, she worked her way to success.

Regina Mills is now the head editor of an important publishing organization. She works 7 days a week, although she is only required to work 4. It took her 3 years to go from assistant to editor, two years to reach the top. Fostering had been one of her plans. One day within those five years in this company she was moving from a small town, right outside of Boston, to a decent apartment in Cambridge. While she was going through boxes, she found a bucket list, one she did with Daniel, and there it was in the top five, _Fostering/Adopting_. There was a clear difference in the calligraphy, he suggested entering the foster system, she dreamed of eventually adopting a child.

That was the day she decided to carry the plan, for Daniel and for her. She applied and soon enough she fostered a little girl that needed some medical care, she stayed with Regina for about 4 months. The day she left was the day Regina realized that saying good-bye to Daniel would not be the last time she would do it. In the process of fostering she became friends with Ruby Scarlet that worked for the police as an officer and social worker. She was the one to usually deal with the kids that would enter the system.

Fostering _is_ one of Regina's plans. She has never thought of the second topic on that bucket list, adopting. She doesn't know if she wants to do it without Daniel. She has Robin now, but they are still so fresh… Yet, fostering is still okay.

Adoption wasn't one of her plans, she didn't see it coming; or, she did see it but she was too busy to realize it.

* * *

Henry has been a ward since forever. His biological mother gave birth to him in prison. He has never met her. He got used to the idea of having no one. He has never gotten used to the system. Today is his last night at the group home but he doesn't know that. Right now the only thing he knows is the searing pain running through his body. An agonizing feeling he has on his right wrist, he can barely turn because it feels like his left side will torn apart. The only thing he knows is that he lost the fight.

It all started with the other boys teasing him about his writing and reading habits. There's nothing wrong with it, he knows it. In fact, writing is what kept him from trouble most of the time. He decided to turn his own journal into a book and he was almost done. Then, one of the boys found it and started to read it out loud, tearing pages apart. That's when the fight started. That is when writing failed on keeping Henry from trouble. It was not a fair battle, 4 boys against him, besides he was never the punching type. Suffice to say, he recovered his journal, much damaged now, he lost his pride and left the battlefield sore. The home group woman in charge put the boys apart, she had just left to the market and came back to screams and sounds of broken things.

As it has always been, Ruby is the one coming here to pick him up, she was the one to take him to his first house and after that she was always around.

Here he is now, sitting on the steps on the front door waiting for the familiar police car. When he sees the car turning into the street, he doesn't know if he's relieved to see Ruby or if he's afraid of what's going to happen now.

* * *

Ruby made sure she would be the one to pick him up. She cares about him, he has a good heart. Something has to be done, he most certainly could not go back to the home group and she knows it. But what would she do with him? She gets out of the car and looks at him, the sight of him already makes her heart hurt, he's beaten up, eyes puffy and defeated.

"Hey buddy." She gives him a half smile and sits beside him, "Are you alright?"

He just nods in response. She can see a bruise on his cheek and she can read him too well by now to know that he's hiding much more, given the way he's holding the sleeves of his shirt covering his hands and the way he's sitting in an awkward posture choice.

"Henry, I'm going to take you to the hospital to get checked out-"

"No." He vehemently says and she's startled by his tone, "I mean… I don't need to go to the doctor. I'm fine."

She can't push him right now, so she decides to keep an eye on him and take him to eat something, hopefully talk… this will buy her time to think about what to do with him.

"Okay. It's alright. Are you hungry? I just came from a long shift and I'm starving."

"Yeah, a little."

"Great. Granny's, then?"

"Okay."

Ruby grabs his backpack, the only thing he has besides his journal.

"Okay, off we go, young man."

He waits for her to lead the way so she won't see him wincing standing up. The 15 min drive to Granny's is quiet. Once they are there Granny comes to greet Ruby and when she sees him she gives Ruby a knowing look. The old lady has grown very fond of Henry and Ruby would take him there once and a while.

They choose a booth to sit then Granny comes to take their order – although she knows exactly what it would be – "The usual, sir?" she asks trying to bring him to smile.

"Yes, Granny, thanks."

"Granny, you know my order but… but today can I have a side of whipped cream for the waffles? Thanks." Ruby smiles and her grandmother.

They eat without conversing, except for quick mentions of why he got into a fight; Ruby wants to wait for the right moment to ask him questions. She needs to make some phone calls and check with some families first…

"Henry, do you mind staying here for a few minutes? I just need to call the station really quickly…"

"Okay."

* * *

Regina is getting out of a meeting with one of the new writers she would publish, when her phone rings.

"Hello"

"Hi, Regina, it's Ruby."

The name of the officer, friend, makes her heart race. Ruby would only call for one reason and she knows it.

"Ruby? How are you? It's been a long time…"

"Yeah. I'm great. Do you have 5 min to spare?"

"Uh… sure. Is everything all right?" Regina asks as she enters her office and locks the door.

"Regina, I have uh… Are you still available to foster?"

 _And there it is why she called me,_ Regina thinks.

"Oh… yes. Is there another baby?"

"Good! No, not a baby. A boy."

"A boy?"

"More specifically a 12 year old boy."

"Oh." That is all she manages to respond. A boy. She has never fostered a child older than 2.

"Yes. Regina, this is a little personal, this boy he's very special and I don't think he can stay in group homes anymore… I mean… I've spent the whole afternoon thinking about where to take him and I think you could do him good. He's great, believe me."

Regina rubs her temple as Ruby is babbling fast all the words. She did not expect to foster now. Even more, a boy?! Is she willing to do take a boy in her home? She answers before she can think too much about it.

"Okay, Ruby, okay."

Ruby keeps going and doesn't listen to her answer, "…he got into a fight because the other boys took his journal and apparently he was – WAIT! You said okay?"

"Yes. You said a fight? Is he… okay?"

"Thank you, Regina! I knew you would be the right person. And Henry-"

Regina repeats the name in a whisper, "Henry."

"Yes, that's his name, sorry I didn't mention it before. So, he's hurt but he was upset when I picked him up and I didn't want to stress him more. I took him to eat something and I was hoping you could manage to take care of him."

"How bad is it?" Regina says this as she writes an email to her secretary to cancel all meetings and everything she has scheduled for today and tomorrow.

"Not really bad. I think he has some bad bruises and maybe a sprained wrist… but I'm not sure, he's being very walled up right now. Listen, he really is a good kid, you just need to get to know him."

"Does this have an expiration date?" she needs to know if and when she'll have to say good-bye.

"Not really. You really are my last hope for him. No pressure."

"I didn't expect this today. I'm at work now but I've already cancelled everything. I'll be home by 4 pm."

"Great. I'll bring him to your apartment. Thank you so much, Regina."

"You're welcome, Ruby."

She hangs up. A boy. Her heart beats faster and she is suddenly very nervous about him. But something is telling her that this was the right thing to do. She starts to gather her things to head home.

* * *

Ruby walks back to the booth and Henry has his head down. He must be tired. She calls his name every gently and touches his shoulder.

"Henry?"

"Oh, hi" he rubs his eyes wincing a little when his clumsy hand touched his cheek.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Am I moving to another group home again?"

"No…" she smiles at him reassuring that this is good news "I think I found you a home."

He eyes her suspiciously " Did you?"

"Yes, I think I did."

Ruby leads him to the car and she watches him through the mirror. He is nervous about it, fingers twitching in a pattern. Sometimes he stares blankly out the window and sometimes she sees hope in his eyes, then he suddenly shakes his head shaking with it the hope.

She truly hopes this will be the last time she picks Henry up to take him to a new place.

* * *

 **What did you think about it? I might post chapter 2 by the end of the week.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so so much Marie and Lauren! I hope you like it..._

* * *

Regina arrives at home at 4:15pm. Her head is reeling with thoughts as she mentally makes a to do list for before Henry gets there. _Prepare his bedroom. He's injured. Will he need more pillows? Painkillers. Ice. Is he hungry? Should I make dinner? Ruby mentioned they were at Granny's._

At last, she decides to place an extra blanket on the guestroom's bed – just in case he's cold at night; she prepares a kit with a towel and supplies. Then, she takes a quick shower to freshen up and changes into "casual" slacks, a shirt and flats. Last topic on the list, dinner. _What does he like? Mac and Cheese. After all every teenager likes that, right?_ She gathers the ingredients for a homemade mac and cheese. It's 5pm and she thinks they should be here by now.

In the car Ruby tells him about Regina. She tells him that she really believes this is going to be it. He listens to her quietly. He's in too much pain right now, his journal is torn apart and all he can think about is what this woman, _Regina_ he reminds himself, is going to do to him; they always do something. So, when Ruby finishes trying to get him excited about the prospect of a home, he only adds, "It never lasts more than a month."

"Wait, what?" Ruby asks, not sure what's he's talking about. He sighs, untangles his fingers and looks at her eyes through the mirror, then explains, "You know… it never lasts more than a month. In a month this family will realize I'm not special; I'm not the baby they've dreamed about saving from the streets. And-"

"Henry, you _are_ special. And if it has always been like this… then give me this month, try to live this month through and then we'll talk again." She slows the car and parks in front of a red cricked building. "Okay, this is it."

He looks at the building and takes a deep breath.

"One month is all I'm asking of you." She unbuckles and turns to face him with a smile that is supposed to encourage him.

"Okay"

"Uh…before we go in, you should know that you're not going to fool her with the 'I'm fine and nothing hurts' talk"

He blinks and his eyes widen at her, Ruby chuckles a little and adds, "and I thought you should know that. Are you ready, buddy?"

He nods and gets out of the car.

Regina is placing the Mac&Cheese in the oven to grill the cheese on top when she hears a knock on the door. She fixes her clothes, places the towel on the cabinet and takes a deep breath.

"Breathe, Regina, breathe, he's probably as nervous as you are." She tries to calm herself, then imagines Daniel doing the same. She stops in front of the door, _one more knock_ , she opens and Ruby's already speaking.

"Hi, Regina, for a second I thought you weren't home"

Regina apologizes and looks at the boy, a young man, standing behind her.

"I'm really sorry I was caught up cooking and-"

"No problem."

Regina moves to the side of the door and invites them to come in. Once they're inside, Ruby puts a hand on Henry's shoulders and brings him closer to them. The boy is sheepish and hasn't said a word except for a shy _Hi_.

"Regina, this is Henry," the woman smiles at him and he feels her scanning him, he wonders if she's noticing he's hurt, "Henry, this is Regina Mills."

Regina extends a hand to Henry and he is on the way to shake her hand when he remembers the stinging pain on his right wrist. He quickly withdraws it and gives her his left hand instead causing the handshake to be somewhat awkward and to Regina's taste, suspicious.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Mills"

"Nice to meet you too, Henry. You can call me Regina. Are you hungry?" She invites them to move to the kitchen.

"Actually, Regina" Ruby starts, "we just ate at Granny's"

"Oh, okay."

"But I do need to talk to you quickly."

"Sure." She looks at Henry, who's standing right by Ruby's side. He has puffy, tired eyes, too tired for someone his age. "Henry, are you tired? Why don't I show you your room and you can make yourself comfortable?"

"Okay."

"Good, follow me." She leads the way to the corridor and Henry has the impulse to follow, but first he takes a glance at Ruby to check if she's coming too. Regina notices he's insecure about it and adds, "Ruby, you can come too."

The bedroom is classy, it doesn't look like a teen's room but it's classy and comfy. Henry never had this and he wonders for how long this will last.

"Okay" Regina says point towards specific places in the room, giving him instructions, "I placed extra sheets and a towel on the bed for you, you have your own bathroom and I left supplies for you there too in case you needed it… I… I didn't know what you were bringing with you."

Ruby just smiles looking at both of them interacting, they're both nervous and acting awkwardly, but she sees the way Henry falters every time Regina shows some affection. She can see the way Regina looks at him, with a motherly interest.

Henry nods and puts his bag on the bed.

"Thank you, Mrs. M- I'm sorry. Regina."

"If you need anything my room is right across your door, there's water right there," She points to a little table on the corner.

"Okay."

"You're tired, so feel free to go to sleep if you need to."

"Yeah, buddy, that might be a good idea."

He's yawning, his body is sore, he has a headache… Sleeping is a great idea.

"Okay, I'll take a shower and go to sleep."

"Great." Regina looks nervous but she adds, " Henry, I took the day off tomorrow, would you mind having breakfast with me? I understand if you need to sleep more, It's… It's alright."

"No problem."

She releases a much held breath, "Okay, I'll knock on your door when the food is ready. Good night, Henry."

"Good night, R… Regina." It's the first time he smiles, he's sitting on his bed passing his hand on the sheet feeling its softness.

"Good night, buddy!" Ruby says and winks at him "15 days, okay?"

Regina looks puzzled at the comment. Henry looks at her then at Ruby again.

"Okay."

They leave and close the door. Henry lays on the bed and he tries to control his thoughts, tries not to be so hopeful about this. He falls asleep wearing his clothes and shoes, uncovered and sore.

"Would you like some Mac&Cheese, officer?" Regina closes the door and points towards the kitchen.

"Sure, I can't say no to that."

Ruby takes a seat at the kitchen's island while Regina is placing the plates and utensils; she takes the pasta from the oven.

"He's a good boy."

"I believe you. Is he well enough to go to sleep? I mean he's clearly in pain?"

"He'll be fine for tonight but you might need to take him to a doc or give him some painkillers and ice tomorrow."

"Hum…" She motions to serve Ruby and the officer nods. Her movements are rigid and Ruby can smell the anxiety from Regina.

Regina opens her mouth to speak, closes it with uncertainty, then says, "What's his story? Does he have-"

"He doesn't have a family. He doesn't fit the system either-"

Regina chuckles bitterly, "Who does?"

"Point taken. I've been the one to take him from one home to another, and he was always left behind. I don't know, sometimes a baby was more attractive than a boy; sometimes the biological kids didn't accept him, or the parents were… well assholes. He's not like the other boys. He's hopeful and caring…"

Regina smiles at the description.

Ruby continues, "although I'm afraid he's losing hope now. Look, I don't want to put pressure or anything. This is something that has to work for the both of you, I care about him and I remembered all the times you were heartbroken to say good bye to a child, I remember you telling me why you wanted to foster and I thought maybe this could work out."

"I hope I can be what he needs me to be… a teenage boy? I'll… I'll do my best."

"It will be more than enough." She puts the last scoop of past on her mouth.

"Thank you, Ruby, for… for thinking of me. I appreciate the trust."

"No problem. I have to go now, I sort of ignored all the calls from the station to stay with Henry. I'll bring the documentation I have of him tomorrow. Oh! I almost forgot. I haven't really told much about you to him, but something he'll be mesmerized about is your job… he wants to be a writer."

"Oh… I think I can certainly use that in my favor."

They head to the door, Regina opens it for the officer.

"Thank you again, officer."

"You're welcome, Regina. You'll be a great mother to him if both of you allow yourselves. Good night and thank you for the dinner."

"Good night." She closes the door and sighs. She cleans the kitchen and thinks about the boy with sad green eyes and a sore body that is sleeping in the guestroom.

Regina takes some ibuprofen and a ice packet, then goes to his bedroom– when did she start thinking about the room as his? Well, it is his. The door is still closed and she carefully opens it, afraid to wake him up.

Seeing him there she realizes she could be the mother to this boy forever. She could come to this room every night to the same scene and she would never get tired of it. He's sound asleep, in a awkward position, one of his legs is dangling outside the bed, he's wearing the same clothes he came in, his left arm is holding his torso and his right arm is resting by his side, his head is tilted to the opposite side of his – not violet – cheek.

She watches him for few seconds and moves closer to him. She feels like she should wake him up so he can fix himself on bed but she's afraid to scare him out. Instead she takes the leg that is outside of the bed and gently puts it beside the other, she gets the extra blanket she placed on the bed to pull it over him. Regina leaves the medicine and the ice on the nightstand by the bed and grabs a glass of water to leave there too.

She whispers, "Good night, Henry, welcome home." Regina closes the door and goes to her room.

She wakes with the sound of her alarm clock. It's 6:30. As always, she puts on her robe and leaves her room stopping to face Henry's door. Realization hits her; she has a teenager at home. One, which will most likely wake up starving. She goes to the kitchen and gets the kettle working for her much needed coffee and starts preparing breakfast. Or a banquet.

He opens his eyes and it takes him a moment to remember where he is. It takes only one second for him to know why he woke up, the smell of food, good food. He instinctively uses his right arm to push him up and regrets it the moment he does it. His body hurts even worse this morning, his wrist is swollen and somewhere round his rib cage everything hurts.

He looks around the room and notices the glass of water and the painkillers on the nightstand. He shouldn't take medicines with an empty stomach but he doesn't think he can do much without the medicine. And he needs a shower.

Once he's showered – it was harder then he thought to take off his shirt but he managed – he takes a look at his face, his cheek is a little swollen too and purple-ish. It's going to be harder than he thought to hide the injuries and his pain. But, he doesn't want to cause trouble to anyone or to bother anyone with his needs.

His stomach makes a sound close to a growling dinosaur and he knows it's time to face this new reality.

Regina is sitting on an armchair, a pack of papers on her lap and one pencil in her hand. She's concentrated and writing something on the paper. Henry glances at the table and there's a full breakfast there waiting for him. On one of the walls there's a book shelf full of books and pictures, one of them shows Regina with a man. Henry thinks it might be her husband. He doesn't know how to approach her so he clears his throat and says, "Mrs. Mills?"

Regina looks up from the transcript she's reading to see a shy boy looking at her with uncertain eyes. She notices he changed his clothes and that his face is a little more swollen than yesterday.

"Oh, Henry. Good morning! I'm sorry, I didn't hear you coming in…"

"It's okay, I just came here."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You can call me Regina," she stands up and gets closer to him, "Are you hungry?"

His stomach answers for him and he blushes.

"I'll take that as a 'yes!' Come, I made us some breakfast… I hope you like it."

He nods eagerly. He doesn't remember a time or place where he felt anything like this, home.

Henry takes a sit and Regina sits across him.

"Mrs… Regina, thank you for… for this, all of it."

"You're very much welcome Henry. I called a… a friend of mine, he's a doctor and I'd like to take you to see him. It's just for… just to check if you didn't break any bone or if you need any extra care besides the painkillers and ice."

He looks down at his plate and also sees his damaged wrist.

"Okay."

They eat for a while in silence; he was clearly hungry. After some time, Henry points to the bookshelf and asks, "Have you read all of those books?"

Regina follows his motion and smiles at the old bookshelf Daniel had chosen for them, on of their first possessions.

"Hum… Sorry to disappoint, but no. Some of those books were…" she pauses because she really didn't plan to talk about him at this point.

Henry notices the shift in her eyes and the discomfort there.

"…they were Daniel's."

"Is he your husband? Is he traveling?"

"No, Henry, he is not my husband. He was my fiancé but he passed away years ago."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Mills, I didn't mean to… I'm sorry."

"It's alright, but it's Regina, remember? And you're living here now, you'd eventually ask about the pictures."

He feels like he has already screwed this up.

She continues the conversation as if nothing happened. "Do you like books?"

"Uh… yeah, I do. I really like books."

"Well, then, you're more than welcome to read whatever you feel like, believe me when I say that there are plenty of them in the house. Perks of working as a book editor."

She's smart, she waits for his reaction thinking about what Ruby said.

"You're a book editor? Like, for real?"

"Indeed I am."

It's the first time she sees him truly smiling.

"Okay, young man, I'll take the dishes and we'll leave as soon as I'm done to see Robin… the doctor." She excuses herself form the table and starts cleaning the table.

He watches her and wonders if Ruby was right. He needs to hope for the best. He needs to believe that the woman in front of him can be what he's been waiting for.

"Can I help?"

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

I want to say _Thank You_ to each one of you that left comments – I'm always looking forward to read them. I'm sorry for taking so long; things are getting a little chaotic as the wedding gets closer… I'm probably only posting the next chapter after the wedding now =/ ( _sorry!_ )

Special _thank you_ to my beautiful tumblr sister, **_Marie_** (thisisamadhouse). She's always super patient with me and always makes times for me. Also, go and check her fics because they are A.M.A.Z.I.N.G she's  HuddyJibbsAddict here on .

I hope you enjoy this one =***

* * *

She finds some comfort in the coziness that this family like breakfast brings. She feels awkward trying to make conversation but Ruby was right and Henry is a nice boy. So, she accepts when he offers help and instructs him where to place the dishes in the washer while she rinses them.

He listens carefully to the instructions, how the glasses should go on the upper part, utensils in the "small basket", and then he grabs two glasses Regina placed in the sink.

She's watching him, he's nervous, his cheek is a little swollen and that somehow upsets her to think someone did this to him. And she sees the moment his eyes shut while he's holding the glasses, one of them in his right hand that is moving at a weird angle. His hand is trembling with the effort and he's biting his lower lip trying to keep the wincing sound that's about to come out of his mouth, shut. He tries placing one glass down and using his good hand to help and he startles when he sees her hand moving to grab his and hears his name being called.

"Henry?" She instinctively reaches for his hand and takes the glass from him. She watches how he startled and she hates herself for causing it so she tells him "it's okay" because she's sure he thinks he's about to be called off.

"I'm sorry, I can-"

"No need to apologize" She sends him a reassuring smile and adds, "Do you mind if I take a look? At your wrist, I mean."

"It's fine," he doesn't dare to look at her and embraces himself keeping his hands close to him. "It's just a little sore."

"Please." She sighs. "Henry, you're not... You're not in trouble. I'm just worried about you." She holds out her own hand waiting for his permission for her to take a look.

He hesitates for a second then but one look at her and he knows she was telling the truth. She pulls his sleeve up gently and sees a very swollen and bruised wrist. The only thing she can think of is that this boy is probably in a lot of pain and she can't fathom how he has been holding it up for so long.

She looks at him with worried eyes, and then slightly nods, "Very well, we better hurry to see Robin then. Why don't you start getting ready to go and I'll finish here, it's going to take only 5 minutes."

"Okay." He leaves the kitchen while she goes back to cleaning the dishes. Before he he reaches the corridor to his room he takes one last look at her. No one besides Ruby has looked at him like that, like she cares. He blinks the thought of hope, hope that maybe she will be his family, and goes to his room to get ready.

Regina knows that this boy was probably never cared about apart from Ruby. It hurts to see how he's always on the edge, always suspicious. She doesn't know what it is that is pulling her to prove him that he can be loved... But she knows her heart won't rest until it's done. Her mind is still on a roll of unstoppable questions: " _Am I the right person to do it? What do I know about being a mother? How am I going to do this without Daniel?"_

Regina finishes cleaning the kitchen, creates a reminder on her phone to check with Henry what he likes to eat- she needs to go shopping anyway-, and what clothes he likes, then she heads to his room.

There's a soft knock on the door and he looks up.

"Are you ready, Henry?"

"Yes, Mrs. Mills- I mean Regina."

He always has this apologetic gaze as if nothing he does is right. "Alright, let's go then."

He meets her at the door of his room. She gently touches his arm and takes his backpack from his hand.

"Can I help?"

"Hum… Thank you."

They drive mostly in silent, there's some Sinatra playing on the radio. Regina notices that he tries switching his position once in a while, _his ribs or back are probably hurting too_ , she thinks, and tries to go over bumps gently. Regina glances at him once in a while and notices that he's absentmindedly looking out of the window.

They arrive at the clinic a little before 11am.

Henry follows her inside the building quietly. The secretary greets Regina as if she is used to her presence, then eyes Henry with a quizzical look. Regina follows her gaze to Henry and looks back at her.

"Good morning, Margareth, I believe I have an emergency appointment with Dr. Locksley."

"Hello, Mrs. Mills. Yes, he told me that he'll see you shortly."

"Is the appointment for-"

Regina looks at Henry who seems very uncomfortable and smiles adding, "It's for him, you'll probably need to make a new file for him."

"Alright. Full name?"

"Uh, Henry- "

"You can register him as Henry Mills for now, Margareth."

"Alright. Age?"

Regina looks at Henry and he quickly adds, "13. I'm 13."

Margareth looks at Regina and nods.

"Parents' names?"

Henry looks at his feet but Regina answers right away, "I'm responsible for him."

"Uh, alright Mrs. Mills. Mr Locksley will attend to you shortly, you can have a seat if you prefer."

"Thank you, Margareth."

They can hear the doctor saying goodbye to the last patient and then the door to the examination room opens .Henry notices a man with fair hair smiling at Regina.

"Good-bye Mr. Gleeson I hope to see you next month with the results from the exams."

"Bye, . See you in a month then." The old man stop by the receptionist's desk to schedule a new appointment.

Dr. Locksley walks in their direction and Henry is a little curious about the way they look at each other.

"Hello, love," he steps towards Regina and places a quick kiss on her cheek.

She blushes a little at the spontaneous expression of the nature of their relationship and makes a mental note to figure out a way to talk about Robin to Henry.

"Hi, Robin." But she gives him a wide smile and nudges towards Henry.

"You must be Henry. Nice to meet you, I'm Robin."

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Locksley."

"Okay, why don't we go in my office?"

They go into the office and Henry glances at all the pictures of a small boy with messy brown hair and dimples. He's always smiling in the pictures, Henry envies that a little. In one of them Robin is holding the boy on his back and they look happy. That's what Henry has wished for for a long time.

He hears an accented voice calling him and that brings him back to the conversation.

"Henry?"

"Henry, dear?" Regina is looking at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"That's alright, do you mind laying down over here for a second?" Robin asks pointing to a white examination table on the corner of the office.

"Sure." Henry goes to the bed and Regina stands with her arms folded.

"Regina you can take a seat if you want to, I'm just going to check him up but he's fine." Her brows are furrowed and he touches her arms to catch her attention then he mouths "He's fine."

She tries to give him a smile but he know she won't relax until he checks every single bone in the boy's body.

"Okay" she places her purse on the chair and sits.

"Henry, tell me where is it hurting?"

"Uh…" He looks at Regina then avert his eyes. He tried to hide it from her, and despite the fact that the very reason they're at the doctor's office now is because he failed, somehow makes him even more embarrassed.

She interrupts his thoughts, "His right wrist, Robin." Regina didn't expect her tongue to be so quick, "I'm sorry, Henry. You can speak for yourself…"

She's worried, he doesn't know how he feels about it, it's different having someone around who cares.

"It's okay… yeah, my wrist is hurting… a lot."

Robin nods and pulls his sleeve up. "Ouch! I bet it is, young man," he sends Henry a look that tells him it's alright to feel the pain and says, "But you better be quicker next time Henry or she'll beat you every time." Henry chuckles at that and Regina rolls her eyes.

"So, let's see that wrist of yours." Robin looks at a very swollen, bruised and probably really sore wrist. "Can you move your hand and roll it up and down?"

"I think so." Henry tries to and he can but it is painful and the expression on his face gives it away.

"He couldn't handle holding a glass this morning…" Regina adds from the corner of the room.

"That's probably because you have a sprained wrist. I'll check if there's any broken bone with an x-ray, but I believe you didn't break it." Robin starts to press gently at some points, and each time Henry winces. He sends Henry to another room for the x-ray, and when the boy comes back the picture is already on Robin's computer. The doctor is looking at it while Regina stands right behind him asking questions. Robin patiently points at something and assures her it's all right. Henry thinks they are too close for a regular patient-doctor relationship. He clears his throat while he's standing by the door to let them know he's there.

"Oh, Henry-" Regina falters a little.

"I was right, Henry. You'll need a cast for a while, but other than that it will be fine in a couple of days. No broken bones." He looks at Regina as if saying "I told you so" and she sighs in relief. " Okay, now that's settled I'll check some routinely things."

Robin guides Henry back to the exam table then gets his stethoscope, "Excuse me Henry, this will feel a little cold. Do you mind pulling your shirt up?"

He looks at Robin sheepishly and pulls it up uncovering a decent purple colored bruise.

"I'm guessing that's another part that's hurting?"

Regina turns to them, "What?"

"Calm down, Regina, it's nothing serious."

"It's nothing, Mrs. Mills," Henry says trying to sound convincing but deep inside he feels a little guilty he didn't tell her anything.

"It's alright Henry, let's see if it's just a bruise. Can you breath in and out?"

Regina is standing up now and looking at the bruise, cursing herself for not noticing the way he sat down so carefully at breakfast and in the car….

"Can you sit down?"

"Yes. It hurts a little though."

Robin presses on Henry left side and the boy releases a short gasp. Robin keeps on examining him quietly listening to him breathing and other signs.

"Robin, is he alright?"

"Yes, Regina, it's just bruised, a little bit of ice and some painkillers will help him, and cushions."

"Is there anything else, Henry?" Robin asks.

"No. I'm fine."

Regina looks at him, "It's the truth, this is all."

"Just make sure to put some ice on your eye and cheek too, Henry. I'll put your wrist in a cast now and then we'll be done."

"Thank you Dr. Locksley."

"You're welcome, Henry."

Regina starts to make conversation while Robin puts the cast on Henry.

"How's Roland?"

"Hyper, as always. He's been asking for apple turnovers for a week. Although, I'm not sure I should feed him sugar anymore."

She chuckles at that, thinking about the boy and his bouncy hair. "I promised him that. I didn't think he would forget."

Henry listens to Regina talking about the boy with so much love and words come out of his mouth before he can think, "Who's Roland?"

And Regina looks at him surprised because he usually barely speaks unless it is extremely necessary.

"I'm… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's alright Henry," Robin answers. "He's my son, over there, see," he points to the picture of them.

"He looks hyper," he shrugs just confirming what the boy's father has already said.

"Oh, he is Henry," Regina adds smiling, "You'll like him."

"You're lucky Henry, you can have the best apple desserts yet to be made at anytime now, Roland would be very jealous of you. I know I am."

"Don't exaggerate, Robin."

"All set, Henry. Here" Robin sits on his chair and Regina takes a seat across from him with Henry occupying the one beside her.

Robin hands Regina a piece of paper. "The instructions for the medication and all." Robin sees the way she's still observing Henry with a worried look, so he reaches for her hand and says, "He's fine, love, I promise."

Henry notices again the way she blushes with the caring nickname.

"I know. Thank you, Robin. We should go now."

They stand and Henry follows Regina to the door, Robin opens the doors for them, she steps closer and presses a gentle kiss on his lips.

"About that turnover, what about Saturday? Dinner at my house?" She asks.

"Absolutely." He directs himself to Henry, "It was a great pleasure to meet you Henry."

"Thank you, Dr. Locksley." He gives his left hand awkwardly. Robin chuckles at him and shakes it.

* * *

 _ **How was it?**_


End file.
